


spooky scary puppydogs

by kitahart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitahart/pseuds/kitahart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Question:" Blue asks the second Adam picks up his phone, "How much money would you take in exchange for walking six tiny, very energetic dogs this afternoon?"</p><p>"Um," says Adam, because he's about a block away from her house and this is a very concerning question. "Zero dollars?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	spooky scary puppydogs

"Question:" Blue asks the second Adam picks up his phone. "How much money would you take in exchange for walking six tiny, very energetic dogs this afternoon?"

"Um," says Adam, because he's about a block away from her house and this is a very concerning question. "Zero dollars?"

"You're underselling yourself," she says into his ear as he wheels his bike down the sidewalk because _apparently_ they're going to have a conversation now. "No, really, I'm busy and I will pay you, like, a lot of money to walk the dogs – are you _here_ yet?" Blue adds a little impatiently.

"I'm coming up on your drive," Adam says, "and you'd better tell me what's more important than – the tiny dogs?" Really, he's not sure how small they're _supposed_ to be.

When he rings the doorbell, though, Blue is preceded by the skittering of many tiny claws scrabbling for purchase on the hallway floor, and Adam's accosted by six little bodies before he can even _ask._

"Thought you were supposed to pick them up, not keep them here," he says, detaching an overenthusiastic Chihuahua from his leg.

"I _was,"_ says Blue, and Adam notices for the first time that her arms are full of some sort of tulle, "but I'm measuring them." At his blank look, she adds, "For Halloween?"

"That's... another service you provide?" he hazards. One would think that rich people who pay for dog walkers would want to dress their dogs up themselves rather than leave them to the mercy of the glitter-and-barrette-covered mess that is Blue Sargent, but Adam's been wrong before.

"No, of course not," she says, leading him down the hall to the Phone/Sewing/Cat Room. "It's _cute._ I do it every year. The neighbors love it."

"That's..." Adam wants to say _odd,_ but it occurs to him both that he has very little room for judgment and also that Blue is taking this quite seriously. "Is that... a tiny astronaut costume?"

"It is – Snapple, c'mere!" Blue snaps her fingers several times, and a white ball of fluff detaches itself from the excited mass of dogs crowding around their feet. "Look, see, it fits perfectly, and it's almost done..." She trails off, evidently looking for something.

"Just needs more glitter?" Adam asks. He doesn't mean to sound so mocking, and Blue elbows him in the side.

"Hey! If you're not going to be helpful, you can _leave."_ She pauses to consider. "Or walk the dogs, I guess."

 _"Hell_ no." Adam sits down amid the piles of lacy fabric, scooping – Snapple? up in one hand. "I want to make him a tiny helmet too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://punkwixes.tumblr.com), if you're interested in, I dunno, more [dogs in spacesuits](http://cdn.gwlittle.com/images/uploads/219565_A_lg.jpg)?


End file.
